pta_mimozafandomcom-20200215-history
6/23/2014 Log
(Still trying to make this look pretty and make sense, but here's the log) Summary (Will Summarize when not tired) Full Log Narrator (GM): Previously, on Pokemon Tabletop... Our heroes met up in the Myrken forest, then headed out to the beach to pursue the mysterious GPS coordinates. Rather than build a raft or go looking for a boat, our heroes gathered all of the water pokemon they had and went swimming! Except for Mozart, of course. Instead, they gave Mozart (who had been raised in the woods) the GPS and asked her to direct them. ' ''Kim E.: We did find a boat, we just chose to ignore it. xD'' ED.: It was in the ocean Narrator (GM): Then our heroes swam out into the middle of the ocean until some of them started to get tired. Just as Peridot fell asleep in the ocean, and it started getting dark, Mozart proposed that they head back to land for the night. At which point, a giant pokemon (or the gates to Atlantis??) emerged from the waves! Will our heroes be able to defeat or escape the giant thing? Will they find that GPS location? Will Drake ever grow hair again? Find out (or not) this week on Pokemon Tabletop. Narrator (GM): What do you folks do? Peridot: uhhhh what is this thing! (wisdom perception) Kim E.: Uh... well I think Drake was heading to the tentacles Mozart *facepalm* Drake DeVille: Come on you guys! ATLANTIS! Clearly they are causing the interference! ' ''Peridot: hm..'' Peridot: peridot waits for now. ' ''Mozart: I dunno does it look hostel?'' EVERYONE FREEZE ' ''Drake DeVille: What?'' Drake DeVille stops and looks at mozart Mozart fishes for some food portions in her hat.... finding 2 almost stuck together she shrugs and throws them both at the pokemon after edging Tranquillo a bit closer ' ''Narrator (GM): (how much closer?)'' ' ''Margot Laforet: "What are you doing?"'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Giving food to the Atlantians? Good idea! Trick them with a peace offering!'' ' ''Mozart: *turns* hush Drake'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Some tentacles come up and bring the food portions underwater.'' ' ''Mozart backs up again'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Woah! What incredible technology! Streetlights that can bring food from the surface!'' ' ''Margot Laforet: That's Atlantians for you'' ' ''Narrator (GM): The pokemon is eyeing you, but after a few moments of the tentacles moving wildly through the water, it slows down and just blinks.'' ' ''Mozart: (ok fine, does it look hostel does it want to fight? does it want to retreat? WHAT IT LOOK TO DO)'' Mozart: mozart starts creeping twards it (someone better stop her she rolled a 1) ' ''Margot Laforet: "What are you doing?"'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Ah Brilliant! Let's go to Atlantis!'' ' ''Mozart: *turns* doesn't it look like it wants a hug?'' it is not Atlantis Drake ' ''Margot Laforet: "Uh....no...not really."'' ' ''Mozart: hu?'' why not? ' ''Narrator (GM): Tentacle reaching'' ' ''Drake DeVille: It's Not???'' Then what is it? ' ''Mozart: it is a pokemon'' here, I know what you want ' ''Mozart: *opens arms wide*'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Its tentacles spread out, mimicking the motion.'' ' ''Mozart: See? it wants a hug!'' ' ''Margot Laforet: uses whirlpool (cause why not)'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok, That hits.'' ' ''Mozart: *gives hug*???'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok. It doesn't really seem to notice, though it starts spinning around.'' As for Mozart... ' ''Mozart: (ut oh)'' ' Narrator (GM): '''One of its tentacles wraps around her and starts lifting her off of Tranquilo. ' ''Drake DeVille:' What's it doing? Why is it spinning? Are we supposed to go too? ' ''Margot Laforet: "If by go you mean leave that sounds great..."'' ' ''Drake DeVille: But isn't this pokemon the cause of the interference? I mean it's in the same spot the radar said.'' This must be it! Plus, I bet it's in cohoots with Atlantis Margot Laforet *facepalms* Margot Laforet looks at the tentacruel trying to figure out how to get Mozart so they can get away ' ''Mozart: "ho hum"'' ' ''Narrator (GM): The pokemon brings Mozart in front of its face as it spins, looking at her.'' Passionfruit swims behind Margot. ' ''Mozart: *mozart looks back*'' ' ''Margot Laforet: "hmmm"'' ' ''Narrator (GM): The tentacruel holds Mozart out a bit, just over the water, but at the speed it's spinning putting her down would be a bad idea.'' Or, well, painful for Mozart. ' ''Steph: "uuuhhhhhhh sir or ma'am I wouldn't do that"'' ' ''Narrator (GM): It spins around in the whirlpool some more.'' It seems mildly annoyed by the whirlpool. Margot Laforet ponders to herself how much Drake would like to visit Atlantis Drake DeVille sees water splashing everywhere and gets uncomfortable (''' 'Margot):' to passionfruit "How far do you think you could throw the guy on your back?"'' ' ''(Passionfruit): "Throw? I more just... roll..."'' ' ''(Margot): "So you don't think you could give him to that big guy over there?"'' ' ''(Passionfruit): "Not without going closer... And I don't really want to get any closer."'' ' ''(Margot): "Aw...fine...I just thought maybe he could distract the big guy"'' ' ''Narrator (GM): The swirling of the whirlpool dies down.'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Its tentacles seem a little tangled under there.'' ' ''Mozart: What do you want from me now?'' ' ''Narrator (GM): (Are you asking that, or trying to figure that out?)'' ' ''Mozart: (both)'' ' ''Margot Laforet turns Bival around so it can face the tentacruel'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Tentacruel starts going back underwater, still holding on to Mozart.'' ' ''Mozart: ut oh'' *squrms* ' ''Margot Laforet: -.- "well darn"'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok... so Mozart is having trouble breaking its grip, and the water gun from Bival bounces off.'' Confuago goes over to Mozart and grabs her shirt, trying to fly upwards. ' ''Mozart: why are you attacking it???'' Hi Confuago ' ''Margot Laforet: (just trying to get it to let go D:)'' ' ''Drake DeVille: We're attacking? Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!'' ' ''Mozart: ummmm....'' tranquillo ' ''Drake DeVille: Waggy! Use Hydropump!!!'' ' ''Margot Laforet: "If you wanna swim over there yourself and punch it be my guest Sir."'' ' ''Mozart: I suggest not Drake..... I strongly suggest not to'' ' ''Drake DeVille: (I'm sorry, but Drake is trigger happy... xD)'' ' ''Margot Laforet: (You aint usin passionfruit though)'' ' ''Narrator (GM): That hits, then'' ' ''Mozart: Margot don't let Passionfruit move'' ' ''Drake DeVille: OK, I aim for a red Dotty thing'' ' Narrator (GM): '''Ok, that makes it mad. ' ''Mozart:' (can mozart roll for wisdom to see if she still thinks it wants a hug or no?) ' ''Narrator (GM): She can tell that it's angry that it got sprayed in the head.'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Tentacruel stretches its right (our left) tentacle out and jabs Waggy in the face.'' Also, it emerges from the water a little. ' ''Mozart: Ummmm big Tentacool pokemon, sir or ma'am can you let me down please?'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Tentacruel aims and goes to punch Waggy…, Waggy sidesteps like a boss.'' ' ''Mozart: tranquillo can you help confuago try to pull me out of this grip?'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok then. Tranquilo nods.'' Tranquilo grabs onto Mozart's shirt with her mouth and starts trying to pull Mozart upwards. Margot Laforet: Bival use Iron defense (to Passionfruit) "Hey...do you know if maybe those other wailmer I saw down there are uh...willing to help out?" (Passionfruit): "Uhm, maybe if there were something in it for them, but this thing is really big." (Margot): "Helping a fellow wailmer out wouldn't be good enough for them eh? ' ''(Passionfruit): "Not against something this big!"'' (Margot): T.T "That's understandable", "Would they do it for food? or still most likely no?" ' ''Narrator (GM): Drake's pokedex doesn't seem to be responding.'' (Passionfruit): "Hmm, for food, maybe..." (Margot): "Hmmm...well i have some food in my bag...and maybe I can convince Mozart to give em' some food" Margot Laforet holds on tightly to Bival ' ''Drake DeVille: Waggy! Use Hypnosis!!!'' ' ''Narrator (GM): that'll hit then. The tentacruel falls asleep!'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Good job Waggy!!! >:D'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Let's see if it wakes up.'' rolling 1d20 (17)= 17 Narrator (GM): I think that's awake ' ''Drake DeVille: Nooooooooo!!!!'' ' ''Narrator (GM): yep'' It wakes back up. ' ''Drake DeVille: Dang it'' ' ''Narrator (GM): It's going to reach towards Waggy and wrap it in its tentacle!!!'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Waggy jumps over it like a jumprope'' Narrator (GM): Waggy's feeling pretty pumped up! ' ''Narrator (GM): Unless instructed to do otherwise, Confuago waits to do a synchronized pull with Tranquilo.'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok. Tranquilo tries to pull Mozart out then'' Tentacruel's grip seems to have loosened when it was asleep, and together Confuago and Tranquilo pull Mozart out! Narrator (GM): But now they are awkwardly drifting down towards the water, because Tranquilo is holding most of her weight and doesn't seem to be used to holding things that heavy with just her head and neck. >.> Bival uses Whirlpool ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok. It doesn't seem to take much damage from that, but it starts spinning around in the whirlpool again.'' It seems a bit miffed. Drake DeVille: Drake Throws Waggy onto the Tentacool's head. xD ' ''Mozart lowers into the water'' ' Narrator (GM): '''Softly ' ''Drake DeVille: WAGGY! USE BODY SLAM!!!'' ' ''Narrator (GM):' Waggy starts glowing ' ''Drake DeVille: Ooooooooohhhhh'' ED.: oooh Drake DeVille: OOOOOHHHHHH Ooh Ooh OOOOOHHH ' ''Narrator (GM): He suddenly grows some big, muscley arms'' And punches Tentacruel in the head ' ''Drake DeVille: WOOT WOOT!'' Margot Laforet: (Hot damn Waggy) ' ''Narrator (GM): The tentacruel cries out in pain!'' Mozart: aww poor baby Margot Laforet: (D: aww) ' ''Narrator (GM): Alright, it seems like it tries to get away, but actually it just seems to faint'' Margot Laforet: (still spinning there) ' ''Mozart: *turns to drake* it wasn't hurting you why did you have to do that?'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Waggy's legs grow a bit bigger, and his tail seems to go away. He stands over the fainted Tentacruel triumphantly.'' ' ''Mozart: *climbs on tranquillo*???? (do I need Dex?)'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Because... the interference... Atlantis'' ' ''Margot Laforet: "Well it did grab you and wouldn't let go"'' ' ''Mozart: Well it didn't understand... pokemon don't know everything you know'' ' ''Drake DeVille tries to get passionfruit to go in closer to go see Waggy.'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Passionfruit stays put and looks at Margot.'' ' ''Margot Laforet: "Passionfruit if you wanna go closer to it you can."'' (Passionfruit): I don't really want to go closer but... I don't know. ' ''(Margot): "then stay with me~"'' ' ''(Passionfruit): "Ok!"'' ' ''Margot Laforet tries to swim closer to passionfruit and pet him'' ' ''Narrator (GM): If there's nothing else you want to do here, you can head back to shore, but it'll take about an hour to get there.'' Also, Peridot is pooped. ' ''Margot Laforet: (Shore sounds good)'' Drake DeVille: Yeah, let's go back to shore... WAGGY!!! ' ''Narrator (GM): -Peridot- She's fallen asleep in the water again, actually'' So you might want to take care of that first. Waggy looks at you. ' ''Drake DeVille: Come here Waggy! :D'' ' ''Mozart: Temprament, help drag Paridot back to shore with Butters and Allegro'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Waggy starts coming towards you.'' ' ''Margot Laforet goes over to Peridot and splashes water in her face to try to wake her up'' ' ''Mozart: return the pidove'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Temprament starts trying to wrap its tentacles around Peridot, fairly unsuccessfully.'' ' Mozart ' *facepalm*'' ' ''Drake DeVille:' Woah! Waggy! You look more powerful ' ''Narrator (GM): Waggy tries to flex from within the water.'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Yeah!'' ' ''Margot Laforet: "Drake do you think Waggy could help Perdidot get back to shore?"'' ' ''Drake DeVille: What do you think Waggy?'' ' ''Margot Laforet continues to splash peridot'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Waggy squirts Drake and swims over to help.'' They manage to keep her face out of the water. And also keep most of her out of the water, actually. Mozart: ooooook onward ' ''Narrator (GM): It takes an hour or two for you to get back to shore, and it's far past dark by the time you reach the shore.'' Drake DeVille jumps to the shore, and is relieved to see ground again ' ''Mozart collapses onto the sand petting tranquillo and whispering complements'' ' ''Margot Laforet flops on the beach exhausted from swimming'' ' ''Mozart: *she has fallen asleep*'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Peridot is also alseep. The team of pokemon (minus Temperament, who gave up on helping partway through) carries her onto shore and lays her down next to Mozart.'' Margot Laforet returns Bival and Passionfruit and sends out Izaya to snuggle (soaking wet) ' ''Narrator (GM): Izaya seems shocked by the cold at first, but snuggles up to warm you up.'' The ocean is cold, guys. Really cold. ' ''Margot Laforet: (too tired and numb to notice)(lips are probably blue maybe white)'' ' ''Izaya tries to push Margot further up onto the beach.'cause she's probably still getting wet from the waves and such.'' ' ''Margot Laforet: (probs asleep)'' ' ''Narrator (GM): After a bit, Izaya looks around and goes up to Drake.'' Izaya lightly bites onto the end of Drake's cape and gives it a couple of tugs. Drake DeVille looks confused Drake DeVille follows Izaya ' ''Izaya: Tugs a bit harder to make sure he has Drake's attention. Then he goes over to Margot and starts trying to push her farther onto the beach, Unsuccessfully'' Drake DeVille lifts margot onto Izaya's back ' ''Narrator (GM): She's a bit slippery from the water so you're fumbling a little bit, but Izaya tries to help you out. She looks a bit heavy for Izaya but he manages to get her a bit farther up the shore.'' Mkay. Izaya snuggles up next to Margot. What does Drake do? Drake DeVille goes over to waggy Drake DeVille sees everyone is asleep, so decides to sleep too. Next to Waggy Drake DeVille: (and as far away from the Water as he can. xD) ' ''Narrator (GM): Mozart has a Confuago snuggling up on her right, and a Corphish snuggling up on her left when she wakes up the next morning.'' Mozart: you want to go back in your ball Allegro? ' ''Narrator (GM): Allegro simply looks up at you with adoration.'' ' ''Mozart: ok you can stay out'' ' ''Mozart: TEMPRAMENT *holds out his ball* IN!'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Temprament peeks up from the water.'' ' ''Mozart: *points to poke ball in hand*'' *sternly* Narrator (GM): Temprament flops around in the water (You have to activate the pokeball for it to work) ' ''Mozart: *sighs* *tosses a food portion to him and activates the pokeball*'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Temprament grabs onto the food portion before being returned.'' Mozart looks at the pokeball in her hand "one day you will enjoy me like your siblings do" and returns it to her hat Mozart: *gives food to tranquillo, confuago, and Allegro* ' ''Narrator (GM): They are eating. The tide is coming in, and Margot can start to feel it on her toes.'' ED.: (Can Margot even feel her toes?) Narrator (GM): (Hmm, good question.)(Not very well apparently) ED.: (The girl is numb, she was in the ocean for hours) Mozart: (does mozart notice this and think to let out a fire pokemon to help warm people up?) Narrator (GM): You notice that she doesn't seem to be responding to the water that's washing up against her feet. Either she's really tired or something. ED.: (I'd say she is white but she's pretty pale anyways...girl may be blue or white idk) Mozart: *returns tranquillo and Allegro* ' ''Narrator (GM): She's shivering though, probs. Peridot's probably shivering too.'' ' ''Mozart: *Lets out Inversion* Just help heat everyone up? sit in the middle ok?'' ' ''Mozart: Can you help move them to circle around you?'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Inversion nods, then looks around, then looks back at Mozart.'' ' ''Margot Laforet: (still asleep and shivering)'' ' ''Mozart: *walks over to sleeping Margot, sleeping Drake, and Sleeping Peridot and points in turn* can you drag them?'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Inversion pushes Margot and Peridot closer to a spot on the sand, then pushes Drake over, though Drake seems a bit heavy for him.'' Mozart: *tosses a food portion* that's a boy! ' ''Narrator (GM): He eats it happily, watching the approaching waves a bit warily.'' ' ''Mozart: it is ok, if they get close you are the first one to move'' ' ''Narrator (GM): (so, where do you want everyone moved around, then?)'' ' ''Mozart: (far enough away that Inversion is comfortable)'' ' ''Narrator (GM): (Izaya follows along)'' (as does Butters. but Waggy's still asleep) (Drake starts to wake up now I guess?) Drake DeVille: Ugh... It feels like I'm sleeping on a rock... xP You OK Waggy? Waggy?? Narrator (GM): Waggy's still asleep on the beach. Drake DeVille jumps to alert not sure where waggy is or where he is Drake DeVille looks around, and sees everyone around a fire. He scans the beach and sees Waggy Drake DeVille sighs in relief Drake DeVille '''goes over and picks up Waggy, and carries him to the campsite ' ''Narrator (GM):' Waggy wakes up when you start carrying him, and squirts you in the face before closing his eyes and going back to sleep again. Drake DeVille wipes the water off, and gets as comfortable a he can before falling back asleep. Mozart rolled her eyes ' ''Margot Laforet grabs Izayas fur and tries to snuggle him in her sleep'' ' ''Narrator (GM): (What would Mozart like to do for an hour?)'' ' ''Mozart: (uhhhhh..... she wants to make sure her friends are ok, but she also wants to get off the beach)'' (like really badly) Narrator (GM): (what does she do while people sleep, then?) ' ''Mozart: She sits there.... murmering to confuago and Inversion'' Narrator (GM): Ok. An hour passes. People start waking up. Except Peridot Mozart *huge smiles* ' ''Drake DeVille: Ugh... yesterday was brutal...'' Do you think we solved the interference by defeating that Atlantian Pokemon? Mozart shrugs Margot Laforet coughs and just snuggles into Izaya's fur Izaya looks at Margot, then over at Mozart. ' ''Drake DeVille: Maybe we should go back to town and check...'' Mozart takes off her hat and hesitantly gets out Margo's bag and places it just enough on her and Izaya so they know it is there ' ''Drake DeVille: No need to go back out there so soon...'' ' ''Mozart: chill out man, let everyone wake up first'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Well obviously that's what I meant... but you know... the sooner the better...'' Drake DeVille looks at the sea again and shivers Margot Laforet grumbles hearing Drakes nonsense and coughs on Izaya ' ''Drake DeVille: You OK there?'' ' ''Mozart: well since it look like Paridot isn't waking up why don't you start lifting her gently to the pokecenter'' ' ''Drake DeVille: I guess that works. I'm sure she won't mind. Let's get out of here'' Drake DeVille lifts Peridot ' ''Narrator (GM): Ok. You're carrying Peridot.'' Margot Laforet looks at her bag wile wiping her snotty nose with the back of her hand ' ''Mozart: Margot are you ok? lets head to the pokecenter and get something to warm us up (PEEERSUASIVE)'' ' ''Margot Laforet: *cough* "Alright" *cough* she says taking out her sweater and putting it on, then wrapping her scarf around her head covering her mouth and nose'' (no shoes or socks yet, too much effort) Margot Laforet Uses Izaya to help her get up ' ''Mozart: If you need help Lean on my warm friend here! *points to Inversion*'' *to inversion* you will help her if she needs it, won't you? Narrator (GM): Inversion nods! Mozart: That's a good boy Margot Laforet wobbily clings to Izaya Margot Laforet: She looks at Izaya then to Inversion, then Mozart then back to Izaya Narrator (GM): Izaya looks up at Margot. ' ''Mozart: *mumbles* he really is a sweety he won't hurt you'' Margot Laforet tugs at Izaya's fur then inches towards Inversion. Not out of fear, just kinda slowly Narrator (GM): Inversion inches a bit towards Margot too. Mozart angles face away to modestly hide her smile. She is very pleased Margot is appearing to be more comfortable around her lately. But she won't make this observation out loud Margot Laforet carefully leans on Inversion, still tugging at Izaya Izaya tries to stand still so that Margot doesn't fall over. Margot Laforet: "Mo mare mwe moving moo ma momemon menter?" she says muffled through her scarf ' ''Mozart: onward'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Yes!'' ' ''Narrator (GM): After a bit of walking, you reach Scientopolis. It's fairly easy to find the main thoroughfare, and from there, the pokemon center.'' Drake DeVille walks into the Pokemon center and lays Peridot on the front desk. ' ''Mozart leads everyone else into the pokecenter'' ' ''Narrator (GM): "Oh! Oh my. Uhm, I imagine you want us to check her out?"'' ' ''Mozart: that would be nice,'' ' ''Narrator (GM): Some nurses come in and carry Peridot away. The nurse lady seems a bit nervous, and is inching towards the phone, "Ah, sir, care to tell us how she came to be unconscious?"'' Drake DeVille: Oh, she fell asleep in the ocean. My poliwhirl punched a tentacruel Mozart: um excuse me Margot Laforet coughs and is still leaning on inversion ' ''Mozart: *walks in between the nurse and Drake*'' ' ''Drake DeVille: She hasn't woken up since the tentacruel'' ' ''Narrator (GM): "Yes miss?" She's still near the phone.'' ' ''Drake DeVille: Oh, and she has a cough'' Could you check that too? Mozart: Ma'am these are my friends here, and you see we were looking for something in the ocean ("shhh Drake") ' ''Drake DeVille: Also are the computers fixed yet? I think we took care of the atlantis problem'' ' ''Mozart: You see we just stayed out a bit too late and she *points to Paridot* fell asleep while swimming,'' ("DRAKE SHH") Narrator (GM): (Hahaha, would you like to make a charisma check Mozart?) ' ''Mozart: It would help so much if you could also help out or friend here, she was swimming as well'' ' ''Narrator (GM): She looks back between Drake and Mozart, but she doesn't pick up the phone, "You were looking for something in the ocean... so you went *swimming* in it?"'' Mozart:'''yes '''Margot Laforet coughs some more ' ''Mozart: please ma'am our business is our own'' Narrator (GM): She continues looking back and forth between Drake and Mozart, then says, "well, I guess we'llsee how the examination comes up." She walks over to Margot and gets ready to help her up. Mozart exhales in relief Margot Laforet kinda grabs Izaya not wanting to leave him ' ''Narrator (GM): The nurse looks down at Izaya, then back at Margot, "It's alright, I'll help you up."'' Margot Laforet reluctantly goes Izaya follows, and the nurses let him through. OOC and Funny Things ED.: (we can try to apease the atlanians with drake) Steph: (sounds like Margot's thoughts right there) - Mozart: wisdom rolling 1d20+5 (6)+5= 11 Narrator (GM): You're attempting to wisdom? Ok. You have wisdom. ED.: XD Steph *sigh* - (From Mozart): Margot is NOT a people person ED.: (Margot how does a person use whirlpool?) Narrator (GM): (magic) Mozart: (thanks to Margot...... hey artists you need to illustrate this at some point) ( ;) ) Narrator (GM): (it's like a theme-park ride) Drake DeVille: What's it doing? Why is it spinning? Are we supposed to go too? - (Margot): debates throwing Drake to the Tentacruel - Narrator (GM): It spins around in the whirlpool some more. It seems mildly annoyed by the whirlpool. Steph: (mozart is mildly annoyed at the the whirlpool) Margot Laforet: (is pleased with the mildly annoying whirlpool) - Drake DeVille: OK, I aim for a red Dotty thing Drake DeVille: Special Water ED.: (we keep hitting it with more water XD) Drake DeVille: (Drake isn't smart. xD) Mozart: (XD you can say that again) Drake DeVille: (Besides, you've heard of fighting fire with fire... this is fighting water with water. xD) - Mozart: (but why does it have her captive?) ED.: (it likes your hat, it thinks your its baby) Mozart: (hahaha) - Narrator (GM): rolling 1d20 (2)= 2 ... it needs two. XD ED.: (does its giant punch miss?) Drake DeVille: I have an evasion of.... uh.... 1 It would be Def Evasion right? Narrator (GM): That's just enough to avoid it yes Drake DeVille: Yeah 1 Woo! Narrator (GM): Ok, Waggy sidesteps like a boss. Drake DeVille: I was about to say that ED.: (You go Waggy!) - ED.: (right...my items are in a bag...would Drake like a giant tentacruel to reak havoc? Drake DeVille: (.... yes...) (plus he could ride around on it) (And he wouldn't have to be so scared of the water) ED.: (No fear of drowning with that baby!) - ED.: Britt is having some technical difficulties please stay on the line. Your tabletopping is important to us. Steph: XD - Drake DeVille: Waggy! Use Hypnosis!!! Narrator (GM): that'll hit then. The tentacruel falls asleep! Drake DeVille: Good job Waggy!!! >:D Narrator (GM): Let's see if it wakes up. rolling 1d20 (17)= 17 Narrator (GM): I think that's awake Drake DeVille: Nooooooooo!!!! Narrator (GM): yep It wakes back up. Drake DeVille: Dang it Narrator (GM): It's going to reach towards Waggy and wrap it in its tentacle!!! rolling 1d20 (4)= 4 ppfffff It needs 4 to hit Drake DeVille: All my evasions are 1 ED.: XD Narrator (GM): Waggy jumps over it like a jumprope Drake DeVille: (I'm picturing it's like a big slow tentacruel verses the fast, nimble poliwag. xD Go Waggy! Narrator (GM): Waggy's feeling pretty pumped up! - Drake DeVille: (Hmmm.... should I do it???) xD ED.: (yes) Drake DeVille: (OK) Mozart: (I don't think it will wooooork) ED.: (no idea what Drake is doing but yes) Drake DeVille: Drake Throws Waggy onto the Tentacool's head. xD Mozart: splash Narrator (GM): But nothing happened! Mozart: :P ED.: XD Narrator (GM): (that's what it says in the game I couldn't help myself) Mozart: '''XD - '''Izaya: Tugs a bit harder to make sure he has Drake's attention. Then he goes over to Margot and starts trying to push her farther onto the beach, Unsuccessfully Drake DeVille: roll to check if I can lift her? ED.: (are you calling Margot fat?)